


Love and Christmas

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank helps Nancy to decorate the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Christmas

It was a freezing day in River Heights. Nancy had spent the morning helping Hannah bake dozens of cookies, that Hannah was planning to take to the Church fair later that day. At around one o’ clock, Nancy wiped her brow, and sighed. She had dough stuck to her hands, and Frank would be here soon.

“Hannah, I just have to go and get ready for Frank.”  
Hannah smiled a grandmotherly smile. “Of course, Nancy! I’ll finish these off.”   
Nancy ran up stairs and washed her hands thoroughly. Then she took pulled on a pretty blue sweater that matched her eyes, and grabbed a hat, some gloves and a warm coat to wear. 

“Hey, Nancy!” Frank popped his head into Nancy’s room. Nancy smiled at Frank. He looked handsome in his deep green coat, and he had a crooked smile at his face.  
“Hey you.” Nancy gestured for Frank to come closer. He wrapped his arms around Nancy’s waist, and kissed her gently. “Mm, that was nice.” Nancy murmured, burying her face into his coat.   
“Just nice?” Frank teased. Nancy giggled. “Alright, it was more than nice. In fact it was very nice.”   
“That’s better.” He kissed Nancy again. “Are you ready to go get a tree?”   
Nancy nodded. “Yep. With dad out of town, it’s up to me to get the tree.”  
“Will Hannah help us to decorate it?” Frank asked, pulling his gloves. Nancy smiled at seeing Frank’s serious face, and watching him get ready for the cold wind.  
“No. She’s busy with the Church fair. It’ll just be the two of us.”   
With that, they got ready and ventured into the sub-zero day. 

~  
“Hmmm. I think that tree is the best.” Nancy said, pointing to a beautiful fir tree. It stood at around six feet tall.   
“If that’s the one you want, we’ll get it then.” Frank said, squeezing Nancy’s hand gently. She smiled softly at the gesture. Being affectionate didn’t come easily to Frank, but lately, he’d been working on showing his affection for Nancy more.   
“Yes, it is the one I want!” Nancy said, sounding like a little girl. Frank imagined a young Nancy with her dad, choosing the best tree for their house.   
Frank and the man from the tree farm worked to attach the tree to the roof of the car. When it was secured, he and Nancy made the trip back to Nancy’s house.   
“I’m so excited. This tree is going to look so good with all of our decorations on it!” Nancy practically squealed. Frank loved seeing Nancy so excited. Normally, she was serious, and focused on her mysteries. It was good to see her relax and enjoy the holidays. 

When they got back to Nancy’s house, they both struggled to get the tree into the living room. But when it was finally up, Nancy sighed happily.   
“It looks so good already.”  
“Whoa, let’s wait until we get the decorations on, first!” Frank teased. Nancy rolled her eyes.  
“Alright. If you want to put some Christmas music on, and get the hot chocolate going, I’ll go up into the attic and get the box down.” Nancy said, taking charge.

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Frank said, saluting Nancy. Nancy laughed. Then Frank leaned over and kissed Nancy. This time, they didn’t part for a couple of minutes. Frank slowly ran his fingers through Nancy’s hair, feeling the soft strands against his rough hands. Nancy moaned slightly. Then they parted.  
“Okay. That was a lot more than nice.” Nancy’s eyes twinkled when she spoke.  
Frank laughed. “I’m glad. I aim to please.”   
“Okay. Now you need to get started on the hot chocolate!”  
Frank went into the kitchen, knowing where everything was. He found the mixture, heated up the milk, and even managed to find some mini marshmallows. 

When he came back into the living room, Nancy was kneeling on the floor, going through a box. Soon, Nancy was telling Frank the stories of each decoration.  
Nancy held up a funny looking Santa. “This is the Santa I made in school. My dad loves it. He insists I hang it on the tree even though it looks terrible.”  
“That’s sweet.” 

Soon the tree was decorated. Nancy stood back, after Frank turned on the lights. It looked magical.   
“It looks amazing.” Frank had to admit, it did. They sipped their hot chocolates quietly. Then, Nancy spoke “I have an early Christmas gift for you.” She pulled a small box out of the tattered old box and handed it to Frank. He looked questioningly at Nancy.  
“Well. Go on, open it!” Nancy encouraged. Frank slowly tore the paper off. Inside the box was a small bauble that had written on it in glitter: Frank + Nancy.   
“Do you like it?”   
Frank was speechless. “It’s for the tree. I want to have a decoration we can pull out each year. It says the date on the back.”  
“Nancy. I love it.” Frank said softly. Then he hung it on the tree. It glittered prettily in the light. He and Nancy kissed once more. Frank could not remember feeling happier than he did in that moment.


End file.
